Mean blood lead in the randomized children is 26 mg/dl: succimer produced an abrupt drop with slow rebound, and blood lead in children given succimer remain below those of the children given placebo for 6 months. Hospitalization for trauma is more frequent in the children on active drug, but there is no discernable pattern within the traumatic events. TLC had to recall its vitamin and mineral supplement because of lead contamination, but did not find any effect on lead levels from the 3 months or so during which the contaminated supplements were dispensed. All children have completed the treatment phase. Placebo-treated children had a gradual decrease in blood lead. Succimer-treated children had an abrupt drop in blood lead, followed by rebound. The mean blood lead of the succimer-treated children over the six months following initiation of treatment was 4.5 mg/dL lower than that of placebo-treated children. There were few succimer-related side effects, but there was an unanticipated excess of trauma in the succimer-treated children. In summary, succimer lowers blood lead with few side effects. Three years of developmental follow up will be completed in about March 2000.